


Im Sorry

by MaoFrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoFrost/pseuds/MaoFrost





	

He sat holding the mans hand tightly, and gently pet his hair. He leaned over to kiss the tall blondes forehead. He whispered "its gonna be ok". He felt the man's grip become lose as it slipped threw his fingers. " im sorry, I made you a promise."


End file.
